


Fear me my love. I am cruel.

by lokasennascribe



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Boss Fight, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Murder, One abuser to the next, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Sorry to anyone named Harper, Terror, Thriller, Understanding, Unhealthy Relationships, ha word play, i can't write happy things, stalkers, well this is really freaking dark, who wants to help me neuter Harper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: It took so long for him to be happy. Now his nightmare begins again. This time with a new predator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEGIN FOR ANOTHER STORY!!! I just write creepy stuff. Enjoy!

Jack smiled at the young woman behind the counter. She rolled her eyes as she scooped up his order. He had been attending this cafe for the least year. Even the newbies knew his order. Coffee with one cream, two scoops of sugar and a fresh cinnamon roll. He showed up everyday at 7:00. He stayed for forty five minutes then left. Routine. He loved it.

 

“How much?” He asked, smirking.

 

“Pfft you know how much.” Signe glared at him. Jack smirked.

 

“SEAN! HAY I NEED T- AHH!” A woman shouted. Something in the back smashed. Jack flinched away.

 

“AMY WHAT THE HELL!” Signe yelled back at her. Amy cursed and skidded to a stop up front.

 

“A dude left something at your table.” She explained. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Her cheek was bleeding.

 

“HOLY SHITE AMY YOUR FACE!!!” Signe grabbed a wet cloth and dab the blood. Amy winced.

 

“Sorry.” She smiled. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” He nodded and slide the money over the counter and took his order to his table. He slide into his booth and found a Polaroid camera with a stack of pictures tied up with a green rubber ban. Jack was surprised by that. The green was the exact shade of his hair. Jack ignored his food and picked up the camera. A piece of paper was taper to the bottom.

 

_Hello Sean. I can't wait to meet you. :)_

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. He picked up the pictures and untied them. They scattered about his table, some flying off. He cursed and picked them up, until he caught sight of the subject of the photos. It was him. Signe and Amy where suddenly there, picking the other photo's up.

 

“What the hell?” Amy hissed. Jack felt his hands shake. Written on the bottom of the photo was a message.

 

_MINE!!_

 

Jack grabbed some others and s[read them out so he could see them. Each had a message.

 

_He is mine._

 

_How dare they talk to him._

 

_MINE MINE MINE_

 

_His skin looks so soft_

 

_i want to touch him_

 

_I want to know how he looks when he is being held down?_

 

_I bet his tears are lovely_

 

_Those hips are mine_

 

_Those lips were made for me._

 

_I WANT HIM_

 

_MINE_

 

Jack's eyes widened at the last one. It was splatted with blood. Jack dropped the photo. His breath escaped his lungs.

 

“What in the world!?” Signe looked just as terrified as Jack felt.

 

“Sean I think we need to call the police.” Amy whispered.

 

~~

 

The camera clicked and printed out another photo. He gripped it and shook it as he watched the group in the cafe. He was frowning. Sean was supposed to understand. He was supposed to get it. He should feel the love, the need. He should feel the pull like Mark did. The uncontrollable want to own the other. How didn't he feel it? Mark pouted and began to down the street, passed the cafe. He flicked out a pen and scribbled a note and double checked the photo was dry. So he tucked it in between the door and the ground and walked away.

 

Sean would understand this. Mark would make him. Just like he wrote.

 

_Soon you will be mine Sean. I love you._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo anyone know anything about Multiple Personality Disorder? Cause I don't want this to be a load of shit when I write it. So if you know anything please tell me! Also I have no clue where this is going XD But I am having fun so far. Also someone wanted a new chapter for Darkiplier Dear How Are You. So prepare for that!

The police had questioned everyone who had been there that morning. No one could really describe the man who had left the camera. They did say he had red hair and had a very strong build. However the Photo from the door had set Sean off more. This was so familiar. He didn't like it. After the last time he had made sure to have roommates that he could trust and didn't get drunk off their asses every night. He rung his hands.

 

“So he seems pretty harmless. Besides the fake blood he seems to just want to scare you.” The officer, Ken, assured him.

 

“No no no.” Jack shook his head. Amy and Signe raised their eyebrows. “This isn't- call- Here is the number.” Jack needed to calm down. He handed the officer his phone which was already calling his friend from before. From the last case. It was on speaker phone.

 

“Hello? Jack?” Felix asked, e sounded like he was chewing something.

 

“Hello. This is Ken, I am from the LAPD. I am talking to you at the request of Sean Wilson McCarthy.” Ken glared at Jack. Jack just swallowed.

 

“Oh. I see. I will be down in like, Uh two hours. Talk to you then Ken.” Felix hung up.

 

“What the heck?” Ken murmured.

 

“I-I'm sorry. Let-let's just go to the station.” Jack begged.

 

~

 

“So it happened again?” Felix grumbled as he fixed his over-sized pastel sweater. Jack glared at his friend.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Robin, Jack's roommate and friend, asked.

 

“Felix. I'm a detective.” Felix growled at Robin.

 

“Fe, stop.” Jack scolded.

 

“Oh right. Yeah. Ken?” Felix asked, looking around. Ken raised his head.

 

“Hi. I am Ken.” He walked up to Felix and frowned. “How are you involved?” Ken asked.

 

“I worked the last case.” Felix answered.

 

“Holy shit- just get to the point!” A man grumbled from behind his computer.

 

“Shut up Cry!” Ken growled.

 

“He has a point.” Amy mumbled.

 

“Okay. Sean Wilson Mcwhateverhechoosethistime was born Sean William Mcloughlin. When I meet him he was Jack Kegan O'nelson. He has changed it twice now. Anyway he was being stalked, again. He had been stalked by a man when he was thirteen and his parents had fled Ireland. The stalker showed up again When he was nineteen. I was the one who got him out and provided protection until the stalker was found and incarcerated in a mental institution. Now this happened again?” Felix hissed. Jack nodded.

 

“It was a Polaroid this time.” Jack offered.

 

“Well then it's a new stalker.” Felix concluded.

 

“Wait wait wait!” Signe waved her hands around. “You have been stalked all your life ?” She looked frightened. Jack scooted away from her and nodded.

 

“Yes?” Jack seemed confused at her shock.

 

“You didn't act like you had been.” Signe blurted. Jack felt his chest inflate in a violent kind of anger.

 

“Wow Signe, you have been in a car crash before? I never noticed because you don't let your past experience cripple your present and force you into a huddled mess.” Jack hissed back. Felix winced away at that. Signe cringed.

 

“Oh I am sorry. I didn't think about how that would sound.” She ducked her head away. Robin huffed.

 

“Dude you could have said something. I can install cameras so we can make sure no one is watching our apartment.” Robin comforted. Jack smiled.

 

“Yeah I guess. I just didn't want to be tiptoed around.” Jack shrugged. Robin nodded.

 

“Alright. Can I hop in on this case?” Felix butted in, eyes trained on Ken. The officer shrugged.

 

“Sure.” Ken accepted.

 

“You just wanna screw Detective Pastel.” Cry teased. Ken turned bright red and threw a stack of sticky notes at the computer.

 

~~

 

Mark ran his finger threw his hair. The black was good to see again. It had been to long. He did love that the barber had let the tips of his hair remain red. That was amazing. Maybe Dark wouldn't flip out about it. Mark paid in cash and left the mall hair salon. His mother could have done the haircut just as well but Mark didn't want to bother her. She had said that he had visited a few times when he was Dark and once when he was Google. He was just glad Wilford didn't visit her. She didn't get along with him. Mark felt his stomach twist. He hated having this disorder. He could never remember what his other personalities did or said. For all he knew they could all have relationships with other people.

 

“Hey Mark.” A voice called out. Mark turned around to see Ethan and Tyler waving at him. Speak of the devil. Ethan had meet Mark when Mark was Google. He had thought that that was who he was. Then when he found out that Mark was Mark he had become friends with both. Tyler had been a childhood friend of Marks and had hit it off with Ethan right away.

 

“Hay. What are you doing here?” Mark asked. Tyler just gave him a dead eyed look.

 

“We where just shopping at Justice. That's the only place that sell things in Ethan's size.” Tyler looked dead serious.

 

“No no! Hey that's- he is lying!” Ethan's face got red with embarrassment and slight anger. Mark laughed.

 

“That was great. I just got my hair done.” Mark explained as he floofed his black mop of hair.

 

“Noticed.” Ethan smiled. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“So I heard about a thing yesterday.” Tyler spoke up. He seemed to be talking about something serious. Mark raised an eyebrow as they began walking.

 

“Oh, what about?” Mark asked, curios.

 

“Well I was ordering my coffee at a small cafe when some guy had a bunch of Polaroid photos, scatter everywhere. They where all photo's of him taken by his stalker. I had to stay and give a statement but I didn't see the guy. However some people did. Said he was, oh yey tall and had red hair.” Tyler held his hand up about as tall as Mark. Mark shook his head.

 

“No man. My mom said Dark visited her yesterday. I couldn't have been there.” Mark explained. Tyler shrugged.

 

“Alright.”

 

~~

 

Dark was the name he was given. He didn't use it though. He always refereed to himself as Mark. He was the one in charge. Not that idiot. Dark didn't call Mark Mark. He called him Host. He hated Host. Host was weak and he had to much emotions. He cared to much.

 

“Stupid.” Mark hissed. He, unlike Host, only felt a few emotions. He felt hate and lust. That was all. He was much more quiet and had a possessive streak. However there was one thing each of them shared, they loved video games. This actually kind of pissed Mark off. He hated Host so sharing this was like accepting him.

 

“Hay Mark what are you doing?” Tyler asked. The group had returned from the mall and they had hung out at Mark's house. Matt and Ryan had been slowly moving out and Tyler and Ethan had been helping. Mark had found himself walking down the hallway and had taken to the small room where Host kept his games.

 

“Go away.” Mark hissed.

 

“Dark?” Tyler asked. Mark frowned and glared at Tyler.

 

“I said go away.” Mark didn't like Tyler. He only liked two people in this whole world. Mom and his soulmate.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Tyler rolled his eyes and walked away. Mark stalked over to the book shelf and pulled his faux book from it's place. Inside was his new camera and some of the new photo's. His soulmate. His love. The only one who he wanted.

 

“Mine.” Mark whispered, lips pressed to the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it????


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay so I have been sick!! Yay! So this is crappy and short! Enjoy anyway. Also I am making things up as I go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Jack looked around his room. He was alone. All alone.

 

“Yeah how about no?” A soft voice asked. Jack looked over to his bed. His own body sat there. His skin pale like paper and his hair such a dark green that It looked black. His eyes where a dull blue, almost grey.

 

“Can I be alone?” He begged. His voice soft and airy.

 

“Jack, come sit down.” His own face beckoned him. Jack listened. He curled up and laid his head down on the other.

 

“Am I crazy?” Jack whispered. The other hummed.

 

“I don't know. I think you have some trust issues.” The other started to stroke Jack's hair.

 

“Well no shit.” Jack huffed.

 

“Jack! You in there?” Felix called out.

 

“Yeah.” Jack called back. Felix creaked the door open and smiled at him.

 

“Is Anti here?” Felix asked.

 

“Yeah hi.” Anti waved at Felix.

 

“He says hello.” Jack mumbled. Anti stroked his hair softly.

 

“Hi Anti. Felix smiled and crawled on the bed behind Jack. He wrapped his arms around his friend. Jack sighed.

 

“You gonna be okay Jack?” Anti murmured into Jacks hair, planting a kiss on his bright green hair. Jack nodded. Anti slowly dissipated. Jack got a jerk of memory every time Anti left.

 

~~

 

“ _Shit shit shit!” Jack growled wrapping his hand around the bloody arm, trying to keep his flesh together. He whimpered as he heard Billy outside the door._

 

“ _Dude hurry up in there!” His roommate scolded. Jack swallowed down his fear. Billy eventually walked away._

 

“ _You need to use the first aid kit.” A soft voice cooed._

 

“ _I know.” Jack growled. Anti's hand slide down Jacks shoulder and up to his cuts._

 

“ _You need to learn how to survive without the pain.” Anti purred. “I know how to help.” Anti nuzzled into Jacks neck._

 

“ _No I'm good.” Jack tried to look at Anti but his sight was leaving him. “I-i-” He was cut off by his lips tingling._

 

“ _You are going to die here. HE is going to come back and hurt you.” Anti frowned. “HE has no mercy.”_

 

“ _At least I won't be awake this time. Jack smiled sleepily. He heard the front door slam open and HIM scream for Jack. He passed out before the door could be opened._

 

~~

 

“Jack it's okay. Your fine.” Felix comforted as Jack sobbed into the others over sized pastel sweater and overalls.

 

“I don't- I can't do this again.” Jack curled up closer to his friend. Felix sighed.

 

“You won't be taken this time. This time no one will lay a hand on you. Not again. Not ever.” Felix growled.

 

“Felix those cops are here asking about you.” Robin called.

 

“Okay can you come here and cuddle Jack for me!” Felix yelled back.

 

“Sure!” Robin smiled as he walked in. He scooped Jack up in his arms and leaned back against the headboard. Jack didn't protest.

 

~~

 

“Hello Ken.” Felix smiled. Ken frowned.

 

“Oh smile you big ass. Okay so we wanted some more details on the case and yada yada.” Cry waved his hand around. Felix nodded.

 

“Of course.” Felix plopped down on the couch.

 

“They have an extra room here for you?” Cry asked.

 

“Why do you ask that?” Felix questioned.

 

“Your bed isn't on the couch.” Cry waved his hand at the couch.

 

“Oh yeah no. I sleep with Jack.” Felix answered. He pulled a brief case up and began to rifle through it to find some papers.

 

“Oh are you and him-” Ken started off but stopped.

 

“Huh? No! He is my friend and nothing more! He just can't sleep at night.” Felix answered.

 

“Oh, where is his roommate at?” Ken asked.

 

“In the bedroom with Jack. No not what you think. He just needs people to be there after he has a hallucination.” Felix answered.

 

“He hallucinates?” Cry asked.

 

“Yeah after the first time his brain needed to find a way to survive. He developed another person who- well it's like schizophrenia. However Anti only wants to save Jack and teach him to live without craving pain.” Felix explained. “After awhile of living with it so long Jack began to need it. He became addicted.” Felix shrugged. Cry seemed shocked.

 

“Yeah I had a kid who had that when I first started out. We did a house raid and that kid shouldn't have been alive. But they said his imaginary friend kept him alive by sheer will power alone.” Ken explained. Felix frowned.

 

“I hate when that happens.” Felix grumbled. “But back to the case at hand. What did you need?”

 

~~

 

Google frowned. He did not like the red in his hair.

 

“Oh stop frowning.” His mother scolded. Google rolled his eyes.

 

“I can pout all I optate.” Google meet her gaze. She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have no clue what that means.” She sighed.

 

“Optate is a verb that signifies to choose; to wish for; to desire.” Google explained, looking back at the mirror.

 

“Okay. You know he is gonna be really upset about you shaving his beard.” Mom explained.

 

“I care not. This is what I wish so this is what is done.” Google huffed. “Now what is for dinner?”

 

“Uh take out?” Mom smiled at him. Google rolled his eyes again.

 

“Well I can see the appeal of a fast meal it is not healthy. If you eat like that then you will not be so strong as you age.” Google scolded softly. Mom glared at him.

 

“Hush up! I can still kick your ass if I wanted to!” She smiled playfully. Google smiled.

 

“Yes mother.” Google nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the pictures of Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay I am not good at writing! FML!!! I am a lot of things (sleep deprived/sick/and having an existential crisis) but being a good writer is not one of them! So this is crappy and weird and idk I think it has plot? But hay enjoy!

Jack woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes.

 

“Oh go fu-” He began but a crash in the other room sounded out. Felix made a whining sound besides him.

 

“What did Robin break?” Felix growled as he propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the door.

 

“You need to get over that. You're being an ass.” Jack mumbled as he rolled off the bed, falling to the floor. He forced himself to get up and wobble to the door.

 

“Don't fall over bro.” Felix mumbled, head falling back to the bed.

 

“Shuddup.” Jack growled as he flung the door open.

 

“Hay hay sorry!” Robin smiled at him crookedly with worry.

 

“What did you do?” Jack asked, looking over his friends shoulder.

 

“Uh I broke the mixer.” Robin confessed.

 

“Ugh! That's fine- it's fine. I needed to get a new one anyway.” Jack grumbled. “Hay Felix wanna go shopping today!?” Jack yelled over his shoulder.

 

“Sure! Leave Robin home though.” Felix shouted back.

 

“NO! Just for that you are gonna buy him those new headphones with the dumb cat ears!” Jack scolded. “You want those right Robin?” Jack asked his friend. Robin looked ready to argue but just sighed.

 

“Sure why not.” Robin mumbled, making cat ears with his hands. “Meow meow mother fucker.”

 

~~

 

“I WANT THAT HOLY SHIT!” Ethan screeched. Tyler flinched away. Matt and Ryan just gawked at the tower in front of them.

 

“We need to buy house stuff today.” Matt mumbled.

 

“Yeah we can't waste our money.” Ryan nodded.

 

“You're gonna waste your money.” Mark sighed. He had woken up at his moms house and had decided to go shopping for house stuff with Matt and Ryan today.

 

“Cat ear headphones?” Tyler growled.

 

“Ya know what I am gonna buy some.” Mark smiled. Tyler glared.

 

“You fucking moron.” Tyler growled.

 

“NO FUCK YOU JACK!” Someone shouted. The group tore their gaze from the mountain of headphones and saw a man in a bright blue t-shirt and soft pink overall's growling at a guy with bright green hair. There was a guy in a grey sweater and jeans just looking exasperated at the two.

 

“Just get the headphones then we can go buy a mixer.” The green haired guy grumbled.

 

“He is hot.” Mark blurted out. The others slowly turned to gave him flabbergasted looks. “I have no clue why I said that.” Mark's eyes where wide and he was ridged.

 

“Which one though. Pastel boy has a nice ass but greenie has those hips tho!” Ryan's voice sounded filthy. Mark cringed.

 

“Ugh shut up!” He scolded.

 

“Oh wait I know him.” Tyler suddenly said. “HAY ROBIN!” Tyler shouted. The guy in the grey sweater looked up and smiled. He quickly jogged over to them.

 

“Hay! Please save me!” Robin begged as the other two walked over, still arguing.

 

“You are being rude just buy the dumb things.” Greenie complained.

 

“Well _Sean_ I don't want to!” Pastel guy whined.

 

“Who are these guys?” Tyler smiled.

 

“Ugh this is Jack and Felix.” Robin explained, pointing at the two.

 

“Oh cool. Hay Jack has anyone ever told you that you have hips that are just-” Ryan cut him self off with a moan that sounded way to dirty. Jack froze on spot and something akin to panic flashed in his face.

 

“I agree. But honestly you should see him in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt! These baggy sweat pants do him no justice!” Felix smiled in a sultry manner. His hands grasping Jacks waist. Jack made a squealing sound and slapped Felix's hands away.

 

“Pervert!” Jack hissed.

 

“Oh come on chill out.” Felix laughed.

 

“Okay are we buying the headphones or not?” Robin butted in.

 

“NO!” Felix shouted again.

 

~~

 

Mark ended up staring at Jack's hips all day. NOT because he really wanted to, he just HAPPENED to have walked behind him the whole time he was at the mall. Ya maybe it was kind of creepy but honestly with the way Felix clung to Jack and touched him at every turn the guy seemed to soak in the attention. Mark theorized that he probably was some kind of mythical creature that lived off of worship. But he didn't mind.

 

“Hay stop staring at that ass and help me!” Ethan scolded. Mark jumped and looked around, not noticing that A) Ethan was being crushed by a box of some appliance B) he had zoned out well looking at Jacks ass.

 

“Oh! OH! S-sorry!” Mark's arms flailed about and dashed forward and grabbed the box from his friend.

 

“Yeah sure whatever. Hay you guys wanna hang out some time?” Ethan asked the three 'strangers.'

 

“Yeah! If it gets me away from this Swedish bitch!” Robin exclaimed.

 

“Hay! Fuck you! I am a delight!” Felix shouted.

 

“We are in a mall!” Jack shouted back. Felix opened his mouth again to shout but his phone rang.

 

“Hello?- Yes this is Detective Kjellberg.” Felix's entire body changed. He stood straighter and looked extremely serious.

 

“Detective?” Ryan asked.

 

“WHAT! Jack I'm sorry I have to go. Robin take him home!” Felix looked panicked.

 

“What happened?” Robin and Jack asked at the same time.

 

“Actually all of you go with them?” Felix asked the others, his eyes hard and his voice demanding. “Jack your- he sent a heart in the mail.” Felix meet Jack's eyes. Jack suddenly couldn't breath. Mark quickly caught him before he collapsed.

 

“Okay I'll take him home.” Robin nodded.

 

“Wait.” Felix held up a finger as he listened to his caller. “No take him somewhere else. They have the house address.” Felix hissed.

 

“My Mom is used to weird shit. We can go to her house I am sure.” Mark offered. Tyler looked stone faced as usual.

 

~~

 

Jack finally calmed down once Mark's mom had wrapped him in three blanket and had sung soft songs to him.

 

“T-thank you.” Jack whispered. She just smiled.

 

“You poor baby.” She cooed as he made a cute face without thinking. Jack laughed and blushed in embarrassment.

 

“I am sorry I caused a scene.” Jack mumbled.

 

“It's fine dude.” Ethan smiled. Ryan and Matt hadn't been able to help much so they had just started to unpack their stuff at their apartment after dropping the group off at Mark's mothers house.

 

“Here.” Robin smiled as he handed Jack some coffee. Jack made a purr like sound as he drank it.

 

“So I am not gonna pry but I am gonna guess that Felix is gonna need you to stay away for awhile?” Tyler asked. Mark scoffed at his friend.

 

“Yeah but I can just stay with my friends.” Jack smiled.

 

“Amy and Signe will let you? Their apartment isn't that big! Plus it is me and Felix who are also out of board.” Robin whined. “Plus we need a place where you and Felix have enough room to sleep together. Preferably in a separate room.” Robin mumbled. Jack just glared at his friend.

 

“You whine a lot. We can find something. Besides you didn't care when I had a body pillow, whats different about Felix?” Jack scolded.

 

“It's too mushy! Imma get a cavity just looking at you two!” Robin explained in an over exaggerated manner.

 

“So is Felix your bo-” Marks mom started.

 

“Nope!” Both Robin and Jack exclaimed.

 

“We just cuddle. Friends that cuddle.” Jack looked nervous. “I don't- I can't uh-” Jack's hands started to shake.

 

“Calm down there greenie.” Mark comforted as he took the coffee cup from Jacks hands and wrapped the blankets tighter. Jack just hiccuped on a sob. Robin sighed and scooted up behind his friend and pulled the blankets over his head, like a hood, and wrapped his arms around the Irish man.

 

“He gonna be okay? This is the second time today he did this.” Ethan looked worried. Mark nibbled his lip.

 

“Yeah he is gonna be okay. You are gonna be fine. It's alright.” Robin mumbled into the blankets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay hay hay! I am not dead!! I just had a few medical and such stuff that I needed to deal with! But imam try and write the next one! Any thing ya want my friends??

Mark's mom made soup. Jack ate it way to fast and got sick. So Mom (as they all had taken to calling her) massaged his hands. Jack nearly melted from it. Tyler had made a genius plan, move the group from Mom's house to Marks house. Which Mark agreed to (and also he knew his house was really damned big). So they left afterwords and Mark was tasked with making a room for the guests. Ethan was whiny about driving at night so he took a soft futon and Tyler crashed on the couch. Jack and Robin shared a room that night.

 

When Jack woke up it was because he needed to pee. Which was a better predicament than having the sun in his eyes. So he rolled off of the air mattress and forced himself to find the bathroom. For all the space Mark's house had it only had two restrooms. One was in the basement and the other near the living room. Both where pretty big. Jack found though that he didn't like the oversized mirror where he could watch himself take a piss. That was just creepy.

 

“Why do people have those anyway?” Anti suddenly asked, surprising Jack. He cursed as he realized that he had just pissed all over the seat.

 

“Fucking hell! Why are you here!” Jack hissed as he fixed himself and began to look for cleaning supplies.

 

“You know why.” Anti set his cold eyes on Jacks own.

 

“Yeah no. I wasn't-” Jack cut himself off. “Okay maybe but fuck you all the same.” Jack grumbled.

 

“Cabinet should have some bleach I would think.” Anti offered. Jack mumbled a thank you and opened one of the white beach wood cabinets. He found nothing but towels.

 

“I'll just use peroxide.” Jack huffed, reaching for the medicine cabinet about the sink.

 

“Don't touch any medicine in there.” Anti was suddenly at Jacks shoulder. Jack just mumbled. He opened it and three pill bottles fell out.

 

“Holy sh-” Jack gasped. The pills had fallen out and scattered in the sink. Jack quickly picked up what he could. “ What are these anyway?” Jack mumbled, looking at the labels. Antidepressants, Anti-psychotics, and Anxiety meds.

 

“All assigned to Mark Fischbach. Now put them away.” Anti growled.

 

“These- does he have-” Jack was cut off by Robin throwing the door open. A sleepy Mark stood behind him.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAUSING SUCH A RACKET!” Robin screeched. Jack flinched away.

 

“Sorry I pissed all over the sink and spilled pills everywhere. Uh a few went down the drain. Sorry Mark.” Jack mumbled. Mark froze.

 

“Did- can-” Mark cut himself off.

 

“What the hell-” Ethan whined before he took in the scene.

 

“I'm sorry. I was looking for something to clean up with.” Jack downcasted his eyes. Anti wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“It's fine Jack. You didn't mean to. You are okay.” Anti tried to comfort.

 

“No I fucked up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Jack began to sob.

 

“WOW! No no don't cry it's okay!” Ethan rushed to give Jack a hug. Robin huffed and took the pills from Jack and handed the to Mark.

 

~~

 

“JACK!” Felix looked pissed, but also worried.

 

“No no! I wasn't- I was trying to clean up!” Jack defended. Felix softened a little.

 

“Okay okay. Just- fuck don't-” Felix cut himself off.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jack turned away.

 

“No no it's fine. Come here.” Felix held out his arms. Jack dove for the hug. Felix's cashmere sweater and warm body comforting the small bean.

 

“You know what I ship it.” Ethan beamed at the two hugging.

 

“Ya no. Fuck you.” Jack hissed, but is voice held no heat.

 

“I'm married bro.” Felix smiled.

 

“Where is Marzia anyway?” Jack mumbled into his friends shoulder.

 

“She had a case at home. The life of a professional shopper is never done.” Felix laughed.

 

“Anyway. I know Mark's too kind to say it but when can you guys leave?” Tyler asked.

 

“TYLER!!” Mark and Ethan screeched.

 

“Hay I wasn't being mean! I just need a time frame. I like to be frank fuck you very much.” Tyler hissed playfully.

 

“Uh tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.” Robin answered.

 

“It's cool.” Ethan smiled.

 

~~

 

“So Marzia is a professional shopper?” Mark asked during lunch.

 

“Yeah kinda. She also designs cloths. But she works for a place that does specialty shopping. It's for nonbinary people or anyone who wants a very specific style.” Felix explained.

 

“That's awesome!” Ethan smiled largely.

 

“Do you ever frown?” Anti asked.

 

“Shut up.” Jack growled at the hallucination at his shoulder.

 

“Well I want to know. Hay put that down! I know what you do all the time!” Anti growled at Jack's attempt to 'accidentally' cut his hand.

 

“Oh go away!” Jack pouted.

 

“Well ask!” Anti whined back. “I wanna know if he is ever not smiling.”

 

“Hay Ethan do you ever not smile?” Jack asked begrudgingly.

 

“Uh not really no.” Ethan, as well as everyone where giving his weird looks.

 

“OH SHIT! Was- did I speak out loud?” Jack asked.

 

“Hay calm down.” Anti muttered. “Thank you for asking for me. I appreciate it. You are very nice. Very kind. People love you for that.” Anti mumbled into Jack's hair.

 

“Sorry sorry.” Jack waved his hand as his shoulders relaxed.

 

“This is kinda strange. Like do you see someone who isn't there?” Tyler asked. Felix gagged on his food as his face twisted in rage.

 

“Calm down Fe.” Jack cooed. Felix's eyes darted over to Jack as he leaned back. “Yes. His name is Anti. He keeps me- he helps- uh.” Jacks eyes began to water.

 

“He keeps Jack from hurting himself and helps him calm down. But the second Anti leaves Jack gets an anxiety attack and gets stuck in his own head for a few minutes.” Felix explained.

 

“You know he can talk on his own right? It kinda feels like you control him a lot.” Mark mumbled.

 

“Well I know what he can and can't handle. So you can shut up.” Felix growled.

 

“I just think you own him. You are probably no better than those who have owned him before. The way he clings to you is disgusting.” Mark rambled on in a weird voice.

 

“Oh shit! No! okay everyone chill! Wilford! Okay uh Tyler explain!” Ethan growled and quickly dragged Mark away.

 

“This is why I wanted to know when you can leave.” Tyler huffed. “Mark has DID. He hates taking his medicine and sometimes they don't really work even when he takes them. That was Wilford. He is an ass.” Tyler explained, not really caring if they understood.

 

“Oh that's why he had those meds.” Robin nodded. “Huh that's bad.”

 

“Well I think it would be best if we don't have two mentally unstable people under the same roof.” Jack offered.

 

“Uh no. We have no where to go. We just have to cope. I am sorry.” Felix looked so stricken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?????


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! FLASHBACKS AND HORRIBLE THINGS!!! Implied torture and such. I am not really sure but this has some of Jacks past. Dark does show up again!!!!!! but is he really all that bad?

Wilford pouted comically.

 

“Why am I locked up!~” He sing songed. Ethan glared at him.

 

“Ya know I don't hate any of the others, but you're a bitch,” Ethan hissed. Wilford gasped and looked offended.

 

“How dare! For Shamming!” He mock sobbed.

 

“Don't you mean for shame?” Ethan questioned.

 

“No for shamming. I am shamming you.” Wilford smirked. Ethan just blinked in confusion. “Oh never mind.” Wilford whined.

 

“Hay I explained. Now Wilford, will you not harass the guests?” Tyler leveled Wilford with a glare.

 

“Yeah I won't grope greenie.” Wilford winked.

 

“Ah why are you all like this?” Ethan mumbled.

 

~~

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Robin was rolling on the floor as he laughed. Wilford frowned.

 

“I like pink!!” The man hissed. He was dressed in his button down and his suspenders. He was forced to wear actual pants. However the man was wearing shimmery pink pants.

 

“It's cute.” Jack laughed. Wilford meet his eyes and glared. He felt something off in his chest. He huffed.

 

“Whatever.” He mumbled.

 

~~

 

Felix was sorting through files when Jack walked in a curled up next to his friend. Felix huffed and hugged Jack, leaving a kiss on top of his head.

 

“You okay?” He asked, eyes still trained on the papers.

 

“I was fine. I had a job and had friends. I was good. I didn't want to hurt myself everyday, I didn't fear HIM ever coming back. Now all I can think about is hurting myself and how he is gonna be there at any second.” Jack explained, his face buried in Felix's cloths.

 

“You had something traumatic happen to you. It's gonna be okay. You will be okay because I will help you.” Felix murmured.

 

“That's just it. I can't help myself.” Jack began to shake. “I am- I'm weak.”

 

~~

 

That night after to many video games Mark/Wilford fell asleep on the couch along with Jack and Robin. The others where responsible and went to their rooms.

 

~~

 

“ _Hi.” Jack smiled._

 

“ _Hi. I am Harper.” The man smiled._

 

“ _I am Sean. But call me Jack.” Jack smiled up at him. He was only thirteen and this guy had just helped him fix the model plane he had broke in the park._

 

“ _Well Jack,” He winked at him, “It was nice meeting you.”_

 

“ _Same. Have a nice day mister.”_

 

“ _I will.”_

 

_~~_

 

“ _What did I say!” Harper growled as he pulled on Jacks hair harder. Jack winced._

 

“ _P-please let me go.” Jack sobbed. He pushed against Harper's hips. The man had been a mentor for Jack since he was thirteen. He was fifteen now and had just found all of the photo's that Harper had been taking._

 

“ _You listen to me. You are my bitch. You are MINE!” Harper growled. Jack just sobbed harder. He didn't want this!_

 

“ _Please! Stop please.” He begged. His brother was supposed to come pick him up today. Why wasn't he here yet? Jack tried to push again. If he could get lose then he could get a hammer or wrench form the garage floor he currently was kneeling on._

 

“ _Jack!” Someone called out. Harper instantly pulled Jack to his feet and covered his mouth. Jack sighed. Malcolm could save him. Suddenly he felt teeth sink into his neck. He screamed into the hand covering his mouth. Those teeth drew blood. His shirt was torn as he made his way down his shoulders. He screamed and screamed. His legs thrashed out. A paint bucket was knocked over._

 

“ _JACK! Is that you!?” Malcolm called. The garage door handle twisted. Harper pulled away and grabbed a screw driver. The second Malcolm threw the door open the screw driver was stabbed through Jacks stomach. Malcolm meet his eyes in that second. He remembered the horror on his brothers face and the taste of blood as he bit through his tongue._

 

_~~_

 

_Jack was reading in a sound room at the community college. He was going for a Associates degree in Communications. He was making progress. He was happy, he had the life of every nineteen year old. No more stalker. Then without him noticing his world shattered. A shadow seemed to fall on the whole of the room. This room was used for the music majors to record songs. It was sound proof. He looked up as someone opened the door and slammed it closed. His roommate probably had wanted to tell him to buy something. Billy hated texting._

 

“ _Hello?” Jack called out. He heard the person moving something. It sounded like a desk. Jack stood from his place inside the sound box corner. He froze. There standing right infront of him was Harper. A piano blocked the door. Jack dropped his book. Harper smiled as he let the paper in his hands slide out and flutter to the floor. Pictures. Pictures of Jack._

 

“ _You are mine.” Harper smiled as he suddenly wrapped his hands around Jacks throat._

 

“ _Let me go!” Jack screamed. Harper just smiled as he shoved Jack to the floor._

 

“ _I will let you feel it. Feel me. I will send you to paradise.” He growled into Jacks hair. Jack began to sob._

 

_~~_

 

“ _Uh who are you?” Billy mumbled._

 

“ _I am Harper. Are you drunk?” Harper purred, fist still balled in Jacks hair._

 

“ _Yep.” Billy nodded._

 

“ _If you let me stay here and never question why I will buy your beer and even supply drugs.” Harper smiled._

 

“ _Well shit. Yeah. Me casa su casa or whatever.” Billy swayed as he smiled. Jack whimpered._

 

“ _Well okay then. Get out.” Harper hissed as he twisted his hand in Jacks hair, pulling some out. The wash cloth in Jacks mouth muffled the noise of his cry._

 

“ _Yeah bye dude.” Billy stumbled away._

 

_~~_

 

Jack sat bolt upright. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He was panicking.

 

“Calm down.” A soft deep voice ordered. Jack felt arms wrap around his torso and squeeze. It was to hard but it stabled him. In a second of clear thought Jack cupped him hands around his mouth and breathed through the fingers. Forcing himself to take deep breathes. He felt his mind clearing and his body relaxing.

 

“I-I'm s-sorry.” Jack whimpered as he began to cry. The person hugged him tighter.

 

“It's fine. I love hugging you.” They whispered into his hair. Jack blinked a few times, vision clearing just in time to see Felix and Tyler skid to a halt at the door.

 

“Are you okay!?” Felix shouted. Robin stirred on the other end of the couch.

 

“What's with all the racket?” Robin mumbled.

 

“How didn't you wake up already?” Tyler looked amazed.

 

“Jack is fine.” The deep voice, Mark, explained.

 

“Uh okay. Come on lets eat.” Felix smiled, reaching for Jack. Suddenly Jack was spun away and his chest was pressed up to Marks. Oh shit he was straddling him!

 

“Jack is mine. He is mine.” Mark whined like a child. Jack blinked.

 

“Uh?” Felix sounded like the definition of confused.

 

“Oh it's Dark. He is mostly harmless. Don't worry. He just likes a very few people and will murder for them. Once in middle school he broke a kids fingers for touching his favorite teacher.” Tyler explained. “But he won't hurt Jack.”

 

“Uh that is nice. Dark can I get up?” Jack asked. Honestly he liked how Dark was leaning into him. He felt like a fluffy teddy bear.

 

“Yes. I will feed you.” Dark murmured.

 

“Okay.” Jack stood slowly and Dark kept his hands on him at all times.

 

“Just don't call me Dark. It is foolish. I am Mark and Host is an idiot.” Dark- or uh Mark- politely asked. Jack smiled in a confused manner.

 

“Sure thing Markimoo.” Jack laughed.

 

“Okay what food is there?” Robin piped up.

 

~~

 

Turns out Dark is a huge ball of fluff and warmth. He never took his eyes away from Jack. If he was close enough (which usually was always) he had his hands on Jack in a loving manner. He was always stroking his hair or rubbing his back, or hands. And boy did Jack get treated like a fucking princess. Dark was like a maid who was loyal only to him.

 

“So why Jack?” Ethan asked as he kicked Tyler's ass in some game.

 

“Jack is perfect. I am drawn to him through Fate.” Dark answered not taking his eyes off of the massage he was giving Jacks hand and wrist.

 

“Honestly I don't mind.” Jack purred. Tyler raised an eyebrow at the two.

 

“Where did Felix go?” Tyler asked. Suddenly Jack squeaked in pain. Dark looked ready to tear someones head off. And the fact he was looking right at Jack didn't help.

 

“You don't want him more than me do you? He can't be better than me! You only need me! Not Felix!” Dark had twisted Jacks index finger in a very painful fashion.

 

“AH! Ow ow ow! D-Mark please s-stop!” Jack squeaked. Dark let go, noticing the pain he was causing.

 

“Oh I am sorry. I'm so sorry.” Dark brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it. He curled up around Jacks arm and just held it. Jack was in a slight amount of shock.

 

“Uh that guy is at work.” Jack answered Tyler's question in the most impersonal way.

 

“Okay.” Tyler smiled.

 

~~

 

A woman dropped to the ground. He hated her. She wasn't right. So he killed her. She was pretty but she wasn't his Jack. His Jack was the god of all beauty.

 

“Harper?” A soft voice purred. Slim hands wrapped around his waist.

 

“What do you want?” Harper growled. He had his group of girls. He hadn't really stayed in the loony bin. He had gotten out and became a dealer. He provided woman drugs to whomever wanted. So suffice to say he was well funded on his search for HIS Jack.

 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted me?” She purred. Harper snapped. He spun around and squeezed her throat.

 

“I don't want any of you. All of you are beneath the one I want. You are a lowly whore! Never touch me!” Harper threw he to the ground. “No go do your job.” He growled as she scurried away.

 

“Sir. I think we found him.” A man said. Harper turned to see the private investigator he had hired.

 

“Where?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do this. Yep. I added religions. No I do not know much about them nor will the religions define the characters! I just wanted to add these because I can! Also I do myself believe somwhat in Fate/Norns and in Valhalla and Hel. So there is that. But yeah. I didn't really work hard on this chapter so it isn't that great. Try and enjoy anyway.

“Ab antiquo.” Google mumbled. Felix raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” He mumbled. They where playing chess. The others where doing their own things. Jack was showering, Ethan was looking at meme's, Tyler was tweeting, and Robin was making an animation. So Felix suggested chess.

 

“It's Latin. It means 'from the ancient.' In the context I just used it it would infer that this is a reoccurring scene that has been repeated since time had spun.” Google explained as he moved a piece. Felix looked only a little surprised.

 

“Huh well what do you mean?” The Swede inquired as he scanned the board.

 

“I mean that you are the knight in shining armor. You are the hero. There is only one simple end. You win. As hero's tend to do. All others will fade. Ad antiquo.” Google smiled softly.

 

“You mean with the stalker?” Felix theorized as he made his move.

 

“I mean with everything. You are the hero of Jack's story. You will be the one to rode off into a sunset. Your damsel with you or not.” Google shifted in his spot. “You may have ride back to your lover or you will ride away with your damsel.”

 

“I don't feel like that with Jack.” Felix countered.

 

“Agreed. However romantic feelings are not the only feeling one can have. Friendship is a bond that lives over time. One may die but never leave.” Google moved his piece.

 

“So you are saying that there is a way that this could all blow up?” Felix nibbled his lip. He moved his piece.

 

“I am saying that you may ride off into a sunset. You may win the battle. You may be the white knight,” Google smirked as he took out a knight with a pawn. “But even those who are knights are not safe.”

 

“So I could fail?” Felix frowned as he moved.

 

“You will fail. There are paths that could win a battle. However the war is already won. You are counting sand as though they are steel gates. The darkness has already built a fortress and the dragon has already burnt your kingdom to a crisp. There is no winning here. No way to escape the dark king.” Google meet Felix's eyes as his black king took out Felix's white king. “You are fighting a losing war. Valhalla accepts fallen warriors.” Google smiled.

 

~~

 

Felix couldn't get any work done. What did Google mean by that? How was this an already a losing fight? When would the last fight be fought? What would this end like? How did it all tie together?

 

“Fe?” Jack mumbled from the doorway.

 

“Huh? Oh hay.” Felix smiled at his friend. Jack looked worried.

 

“I- can we go to the mall?” Jack asked. Felix felt his mind tick.

 

“Okay.” Felix wanted to defy Googles prophetic words. He refused to let fate own his story.

 

~~

 

Jack breathed in the smell of people and fresh money. He loved this.

 

“So, what do we do? Mani-pedi?” Ethan smirked. Jack smiled back.

 

“We should make Tyler get one!” He exclaimed as he latched onto Tyler's arm.

 

“NO!” Tyler screeched as the two smaller men dragged him off.

 

~~

 

Robin was a silent observer. Somehow the 'Wise Old Owl' poem came to him. The more he saw the less he spoke. It was true. He saw and didn't feel the need to speak up. It was like seeing something holy. He knew this was going to blow up. It would not be able to last. This was not going to be a peaceful downfall.

 

~~

 

Harper glared at those who laughed with HIS Jack. He was happy! Harper wove through the crowd and listened.

 

“So next week we do this again.” A blue haired boy demanded. The group agreed.

 

“I will see you then.” Harper grinned.

 

~~

 

Jack noticed how Felix seemed put off.

 

“Hay bro why don't you call Marzia?” Jack suggested. Felix looked up from his phone.

 

“Uh maybe.” He sighed. Jack frowned.

 

“What's up? Your are acting weird.” The Irish man observed.

 

“It's just- We are fighting a battle, but we seem to be ignoring the war.” Felix mumbled. Jack frowned.

 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked.

 

“I am not sure yet.” Felix huffed.

 

~~

 

“Hay so is any of your other personalities religious?” Felix asked Mark. It was dinner and they all where chatting happily.

 

“Yeah. Why?” Mark asked.

 

“Well I was playing chess with Google. He said something about Valhalla.” Felix explained.

 

“Yeah. Google believes in the Norse gods. Uh I think Mimir and Vor are his uh gods?” Mark looked like he had to think hard. “I don't know really. I myself don't have any religion.” Mark explained.

 

“Oh, how about the others?” Jack asked.

 

“Uh Dark is some kind of something. I think at one point he was part of a cult.” Mark chuckled nervously. “They did animal sacrifices and creepy shit like that. I think it had something to do with the Egyptian gods.”

 

“Well then. And Wilford?” Robin questioned.

 

“Uh he has his own beliefs. I think he believes in reincarnation but doesn't believe in any god. Just that there is Fate and it kinda rules all things.” Mark offered.

 

“Huh that's interesting.” Jack looked curious.

 

“Yeah. It can get creepy though when Dark starts talking about 'sin' and shit. His view of it is very different than an average persons.” Ethan looked comically scared. Jack snorted.

 

“I am sure. He is a strange person.” Jack commented.

 

“Oh yeah I heard. Sorry about that. He can get possessive.” Mark smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Hay sorry this hasn't been updated. Kinda ran into a writers block! So you know what time it is?? Request time!!! Ask for a chapter about a thing and I shall give it to thy!!! Okay? Okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper + Jack time. Well more like panic attacks! And I feel really bad about writing this story btw. I just feel like if Jack ever meet me I would have the crushing guilt! But hay! I am coping with some stuff! Also I got a new therapist. He is a cool dude. So that happened. Yay. Anyway happy wanting-to-kill-Harper-time. :)

_Jack smiled at the model plane he had just finished building._

 

“ _Wow that looks nice! Good job Jack.” Harper smiled. Jack chuckled._

 

“ _You need a new glue bottle though. I used it all.” Jack rubbed his neck. Harper raised an eyebrow, picking up the empty bottle._

 

“ _Yeah I guess. I'll go toss this.” Harper smiled as he made his way back inside the house. Jack sighed. He had dumped most of the glue out and had yet to clean it up. He had hid it from Harper. So now he just needed a cloth._

 

“ _There should be rags in here.” Jack mumbled as he opened one of the ply wood cupboards. He grabbed an old ratty cloth and tugged. It was being weighted down by something. Jack scowled and yanked really hard. He let out a squeak as he flew backwards and landed on his ass. He grumbled and glared at the cloth. The corner of a book showed from the filthy linen._

 

“ _What the heck is this?” Jack mumbled. He pulled the cloth away only to see the book cover and cloth covered in dried semen. Jack gagged. “Is this his porn stash?” He began to chuckle. Tentatively he used one finger to flip open the book to a random page. It was him. Him in the pool. Him at the park. Him at school. Him in his room. Him sleeping. Him taking his shirt off. Jack froze. What the fuck was this?_

 

“ _Jack What are yo-” Harper stood stock still in the doorway. Jack slowly turned to look at him. Harper only smiled softly._

 

“ _What is this?” Jack croaked out. His chest was constricting. Harper chuckled and walked forward._

 

“ _Oh this is unfortunate. See Jack I am not the man you think I am. I am very very bad.” Harper suddenly grabbed Jacks arms._

 

“ _Please do-” Jack squeaked out before he was shoved down to his knees. He flinched away from Harper. The older mans pants where strained. Jack began to sob._

 

“ _You listen to me now.”_

 

~~

 

Jack screamed awake. His throat was closing and he couldn't breath. He was scratching at his mouth. His lips began to bleed. He needed it out. He needed to breath!!

 

“JACK!” A voice screamed at him. His eyes where blurred from the tears. He couldn't see their face. He only hoped they would help him get Harper out of his mouth. Out of his throat. Jack began to gag. He couldn't breath!

 

“H-he-lp m-me.” Jack begged. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him down. His hands and back made contact with a soft blanket.

 

“Jack look at me! Hay look at me!” The person shouted. Their hand wiped his eyes clear. Who where they? Where was Harper?

 

“F-felix?” Jack asked around whatever was in his throat.

 

“ _You listen to me. You are my bitch. You are MINE!”_ Jack screamed and covered his face. 

 

“Hay what the hell!?” Another voice shouted. The sound of a door lock jingling alarmed him. He had a faint memory of locking a door. A hand squeezed his hips. Jack sobbed harder. 

 

“Harper stop! Please! I am sorry!” Jack screamed, thrashing out at the man. His eyes screwed shut. 

 

“ _I love when you cry. You look so intoxicating. So sex-oh yess!”_ Jack felt his insides burn. He screamed again and again. Harper was hurting him! The only way to get Harper to stop was to take that away. Be the one hurting himself. Jack scrambled away from him. He tore open his bedside drawers. Someone was trying to unlock the door. He needed to be quicker. He found it! 

 

“ _Don't fucking try that Sean!”_ Harper was here! He needed him to stop! He couldn't breath again! His mouth was full! Jack struck out. He felt the blade as it scrapped his arm. He trashed out over and over until someone grabbed him. Jack sobbed harder. 

 

“I'm sorry! Harper please stop! I don't wa-.” Jack gagged. His throat clenched. His tongue stung. He felt his bladder leaking. He screamed around the object in his mouth. He coughed as hard as he could. He NEEDED it OUT! 

 

“Hay wake up!” Someone was shaking him. Jack slapped them away. His legs where drenched. Harper hated it when he made a mess. 

 

“Please stop. H-Harper I- it hurts.” Jack sobbed. Suddenly something ice cold encased him. He shrieked. He started shaking but his mind cleared. Harper wasn't here. He- Jack could breath fine. Jack blinked a few times before the pain actually set in. His arms STUNG! He looked up to see his friends looking stressed and scared. Felix was sporting a black eye and Mark had a claw mark on his face. Jack's bottom lip trembled. 

 

“I-I thought he was here. I f-felt h-him.” Jack sobbed harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? It's just a snippet of life for Jack sooooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I havn't updated!!! I make no excuses! Also my b-day is on the thirteenth. Also I listened to Believer by Imagine Dragons. Also been bingeing on Ao No Exorcist soooooooo lol. Enjoy! Also yeah that is Dan Howell. Sorry.

 

“We can go back home!” Felix shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Holy- Fe it's like 6 am!” Robin squeaked. Felix smirked.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever! I just got back from the precinct and we can go back home. They are 100% sure the stalker hasn't come back. So we can go.” Felix puffed up his chest. Jack smiled.

 

“Thank goodness.” Jack sighed.

 

~~

 

Jack blinked at the apartment.

 

“I thought it would be trashed.” Jack mumbled as his brows knitted. Robin snorted.

 

“Agreed.” Robin shrugged and started towards his bedroom. “Imma go put my cloths away.”

 

“Jack you okay?” Felix asked. Jack bit his lip.

 

“You know how you where talking about the war? Well I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the black king and the white king aren't the only groups on the chess board.” Jack whispered.

 

“You aren't safe.” A extremely scared voice suddenly shouted. Jack jerked away from Felix and meet Anti's eyes. He was crying.

 

“Jack?” Felix looked worried. Jack blinked and Anti was gone.

 

“Uh sorry. I am fine.” Jack smiled at his friend.

 

~~

 

A body dripped with ice cold water. Bright yellow hair was tangled and cut in an uneven pattern. The woman's muscles where stiff, her body posed to look like she was blocking an attack. A man held scissors as he snipped away the yellow. His hands shook and his face split with a grotesque smile.

 

“You will look just like him.” Harper cooed. The girl didn't move. “ Oh I forgot you where dead.” He huffed and frowned. “Oh well.”

 

“Sir we have the arrangements ready.” A thin man informed him. Harper looked over at him. He was tall and thin. His body was perfectly curved. However he didn't have facial hair, his eyes where brown, his hair black.

 

“Dan, come here.” Harper smiled at the boy. Dan shook as he walked forward. “How did you come to be one of my employees?” Harper asked as he finished the girls hair.

 

“I-I was a bartender and one of your officers 'scouted' me. H-he took me and I woke up here.” Dan answered.

 

“Ah, I will have to thank that officer. Come here in four days time.” Harper sent the boy a glare. Dan almost burst into tears. He quickly left.

~~

 

Mark smiled as he finished putting together the costume desktop computer he was working on. He sighed and forced himself to stand up.

 

“Hay you finished?” Ethan asked, poking his head into Mark's office.

 

“Yep. What's up?” Mark asked.

 

“Oh me an Tyler are gonna go to the parking garage, you know the one by the office place, we are gonna go race our new Rc cars. Wanna go?” Ethan asked. Mark smiled.

 

“Yeah! I gotta drop off this, think you ca help me with that?”

 

“Sure.”

 

~~

 

Mark howled out a laugh. The three where on the lowest level of the parking Garage, which no one used. So Rc racers and kids who used skate boards or roller blades used it.

 

“How are you this good!?” Tyler growled as Ethan once again drove a circle around his own Rc.

 

“Uh You just suck.” Ethan teased.

 

“I'm Tyler and I suck at racing.” Mark sang.

 

“I'm Tyler and I have no skill.” Ethan laughed.

 

“I'm Tyler and I-” Mark paused as Tyler raced up a ramp and did four front flips with his car. “- and I can do cool shit. Apparently.” Mark began laughing like a hyena.

 

“Suck on that Popsicle!” Tyler cheered.

 

“What the hell?” Ethan snorted. They all forced themselves to calm down as a large black SUV started pulling into the garage. Ethan grabbed the other two and they hid behind a stone wall.

 

“What is that?” Tyler whispered.

 

“No clue.” Ethan glared at the SUV. The vehicle rolled to a stop and a large man with army cut brown hair climbed out of the SUV. He walked around back and opened the trunk.

 

“Maybe he is a racer?” Mark offered. The man reached in and pulled out a large wooden doll stand. He set it perfectly in between two pillars. Next he pulled out a body bag. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the stiff body of a woman. Mark nearly gagged. Her chest was flat, her hair chopped off, her mouth stuffed with a rag.

 

The man moved quickly. He was quite and strong. When he finished setting her up on the stand he smiled.

 

“Good. This is perfect.” His voice had an Irish tang to it. He glanced around again then climbed back in the car and drive off. Mark turned away from the scene and meet Ethan's frightened face.

 

“Yes hello?” Tyler whispered into his phone. “We need the police here.” He glanced back at his friends.

 

~~

 

Felix frowned.

 

“Well seems one thing is the same. Stalker dude is freaky.” Felix grumbled as he circled the body. It had one of the Polaroid photo's that he gone 'missing' from the evidence folder, tied around its neck. Her breasts had been shaved off in layers and stuffed inside her, via her throat.

 

“Why is this guy so adamant to terrorize Sean?” Cry asked. He was CSI for all of Ken's cases. The two where great friends.

 

“No clue.” Felix sighed. “Harper was all different levels of insane. This guy seems no different.” Felix explained as he rubbed his eye. It had bruised a very dark purple.

 

“I've been meaning to ask, who hit ya?” Ken asked.

 

“Jack.” Felix answered. “He had a nightmare.”

 

“Well, I need to check all this out. Talk to ya after I'm done.” Cry smiled at the two detectives.

 

~~

 

Jack didn't cry when he heard to news. He just nodded. He didn't even seem scared.

 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked. Jack smiled faintly.

 

~~

 

Jack glared holes into the ceiling. What was so special about him? How did he get this much frighting attention?

 

“Why me?” He mumbled into the empty room.

 

“You aren't safe.” Anti's voice sounded like that of a child. Jack bolted upright to see his hallucinat huddled in a corner. Jack frowned.

 

“Why are you like this?” Jack asked, moving from the bed. “You are supposed to help me.”

 

“There is no help anymore.” Anti looked up. Jack froze as Anti seemed to be fading, or rather melting into the shadows. Jack screamed and lunged forward. His nails dug into the hallucination. Anti didn't stop melting though. Jack head his door slam open but he didn't stop frantically clawing at Anti.

 

“YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!” Jack screamed. Hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back.

 

“You need to stop!” Robin was there. Jack looked up at him in surprise.

 

“Anti is leaving me!” Jack sobbed. Robin frowned.

 

“Y̴̻͎͈̖͍̲̹͈͖͙̪̘̭̭̐̄͂̂̈́͝ơ̷̛̦̻̭͖̫̦͈̲̮̻̲̰͉̂͐́̋̔͗̔̋u̷̧̦̬̯̟̪͕̼̭̱̳̗͖͑̽́̉͗̉̽͗͂ ̵̡̫̼̝̦̺̞̱̜̝̩̻̹̭̯͂̒̉̉̋̚͝ơ̵̢̮̩̣̰̻̰̥̪̩̦̖̣̯̻͛̇̿̌̔̒͛̋͋̂ṅ̴̖͍̰͙̪͕̱̠͉͗͜ļ̵̛̛̭̖̈͂̋̍͐̕͘y̴̧̢̛̛̪̟̝̥͓̪̫͙̫̥͉͛͋̌͛͌͒̂̀̍͜ͅ ̵̡̭͔̭̪̮̤̦͔͇͕͐̃͌̓̂̌͆̅͝͝g̷͕̘̻̟̹͔̥̈̏̄̋̏̓̃̇̚͝e̵̢̪̟͐̾̍̀͐́̓̈́͆̀͋̕̚͜͝͠ͅt̴̢̢͙͔͙̘̙͈̟͓̾͋̀͛̔̍̒͗̀͌̾̉̕͠ ̸̡̭̟̪͕͉͍̬͕̬̙̆͐͒͜ͅţ̴̛̦̱͕͖̯̂͆̑͗͋̅̀̄̄̒͛͜͠h̸̨̧̢͔̗͚̯̞͔̳̄͆̎̃̏̐́͐̿̈́́̚͠e̶̡̺̝̘̦̠͚̭̫͈̗̤̬̩̙̍̾ ̶̡̟̯̖̇̅D̸͙̱̹̟͕̯̤̀a̸̩͕̬̟͖̰̘̦̹̖̲̟̒̾̍̊̐̒͂̂͘͘̕͝r̴͉͍̖͉̉͊͌͗̈̎̈̐̋͂̍̇̇̾ǩ̵̨̢̡͔̞̩̩̞͖̲̻̲͎̅͆̄͑̓̏͊̚͝ ̶̧̺̝̫͓͓̏̔̏̇̋͛̚ͅǹ̶̤̥̎́͗̏́̎̅̇̀ő̶̦̰͓̻͇̜̻͓͎͉̞͖͇̓̈́̑̽͆̓̔̇w̸̗͍͑̈.̶̳̟̻̻̈́̂́́́̈́͐͋̀͆̋ “ Anti's voice scratched as his bones melted away. Jack blinked at the empty corner.

 

“He is gone.” Jack was nearly whispering. Robin looked almost surprised, but he schooled his face.

 

~~

 

Jack hadn't clawed at Anti. He had clawed himself. Now Robin was dressing his neck and arms. The two hadn't spoke a word to each other. However Robin had made up his mind. Someone was going to be chewing on bullets by the end of this fiasco.

 

~~

 

Harper huffed as he laid back. A wicked smile danced across his face. Dan was shivering and his tears mixed with the ice cold water dripping off his hair. The pale mans bare knees where bleeding from the textured concrete.

 

“You look pathetic.” Harper laughed. Dan didn't answer. “Get out.”

 

“Yes sir.” Dan forced himself to stand up. His legs carried him out. Dan dressed himself, and as he pulled to oversize black sweater over his head he smirked. A piece of paper twirled between his fingers. A pass key. He strolled up to the large steel doors that kept everyone inside the compound.

 

“You got a pass key kid?” A man growled. Dan held up the stolen pass key. “Alright, have a nice night in the city.” The guy cranked open the door.

 

“Thanks. Hay whats your name?” Dan asked.

 

“Billy.” The man smiled.

 

“Cool, have a nice night Billy.” Dan waved as he strolled out. Now time to find Sean Mcloughlin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah boi!!! Angst~

Dan blinked at the building. It was humble and small. For apartments they where probably nice. He had seen a group of three men go into it. Another car, a police car, dropped off another man. He wasn't sure if he should go inside. However he knew the longer he was out here the sooner one of Harper's 'scouts' would catch sight of him.

 

“Hay! Howell!” A gruff voice yelled. Speak of the devil. Dan didn't try to look back. He just took off for the doors. He took the stairs to the third floor. His pace was fast and he felt like he was flying. He paused only once to make sure he was heading the right way. He caught sight of the man who had been dropped off by the police car. He was just about the close the door behind him.

 

Felix. He was the cop right?

 

Dan got to the door just in time. The 'scout' was just getting to the top of the stair case, throwing the door open. Dan shoved Felix down and slammed the door shut. He bolted it and locked it. A fist banged on the door.

 

“What the hell!” A few voices shouted. Dan felt a gun shoved into his back, but that was the least of his worries.

 

“Dan! Come on!” The 'Scout' scolded. Dan clenched his fists.

 

“Go to hell!! Tell Harper to screw himself too!” Dan felt his chest tighten at the very name. He threw himself at the door. “I will kill him! You tell the bastard that! I will gut him if I ever see his sneering face again! Tell Harper that!” Dan screamed. His legs gave out. The ice cold water finally alerting him of its chill. He crumpled to the floor. He heard the scout running off.

 

“What just happened?” A soft voice asked. A hand touched his shoulder. Dan flinched away.

 

“I-I can't. H-harper was gonna- I was next.” Dan sobbed to himself. The girl he had killed for Sean had been one of his girls. She had been having visits with Harper and he had been dreanching her with ice water and kicking her around. He had never touched her with a sexual intent though. Until she was dead. Then he used her. Dan couldn't bear the thought of that.

 

“I can't be Sean's next gift. I don't want to.” Dan chocked out. The hand flinched away.

 

“What do you mean?” A different voice asked.

 

“H-harper is killing people that remind him of his boy. Sean is the only thing he is focused on these days.” Dan kept his eyes shut but calmed his breathing. “He was gonna kill me next. I was Sean's next gift.”

 

~~

 

Robin had decided it was best if Felix, Tyler, Ethan, and Mark all come over for a sleepover/dinner. To help Jack feel safe in his own apartment. Of course it didn't take long for everything to go to shit.

 

~~

 

Jack didn't feel that terror at this mans words. He just understood.

 

“Harper hurt you?” Jack's voice didn't even waver. The man nodded. Jack knew the boy was taller than him but that didn't stop him from helping him to the couch. Dan winced as he was sat down.

 

“Sorry my legs hurt. I ran here.” Dan sighed. Jack smiled. Dan's chocolate eyes meet Jacks. “You are Sean.” Dan's face fell and his eyes teared up.

 

“Yes. Why does that bother you?” Jack asked.

 

“H-Harper said that when I see you I will die. That was the plan. But- tasting freedom for the first time in four years- I don't want to die.” Dan began to sob.

 

~~

 

Dan was questioned at the police station. He didn't know the exact place where Harper was. He was not from America. He had apparently been flown over from Britain. This alarmed everyone. Harper's power was far reaching. It made everyone nervous. Dan refused to leave the station so Felix promised to stay. Ken and Cry also stayed with him. The others just when back to Jacks apartment. No one slept well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I hate myself. I am kinda having a tough time. Life is being cruddy. Any corrections are welcomed.

Felix felt the tears flowing freely. Dan was curled up in the corner. His arms wrapped around his waist. The sound and feet skidding to a halt didn't even alarm him.

 

“There is a lot of blood.” A cold voice sighed. Google settled next to him.

 

“He is dead.” Felix chocked.

 

“He was one of the black pawns.” Google huffed, eyes reading the writing.

 

“The hell does that mean?” Felix growls.

 

“You are a white knight. Anti was the queen. Sean is the King. The final objective. Harper however, he isn't on the chess board. The black King is not Harper.” Google frowned.

 

“Then who is?” Felix tried to dry his face.

 

“I am not sure.” Google's eyebrows furrowed.

 

~~

 

“Dan is dead?” Tyler looked ready to cry.

 

“Of course. He snitched on Harper.” Jack's voice was bland.

 

“Harper didn't kill him.” Google sighed, he was cleaning his nails.

 

“How do you know?” Ethan asked. Felix huffed.

 

“It was written over his body _THE BLACK KING HAS GIVEN UP A PAWN_.” Felix explained. Ethan's eyes widened.

 

“That sounds familiar.” He mumbled.

 

“Anyway, I need to take a shower.” Google stood up from the couch and headed towards to bathroom. Felix sighed and went to sit down. He moved to brush off the couch from Googles nail mess, but he paused. There was dark red on the seat. He grabed a tissue and gathered it up.

 

“Uh I will be back.” Felix spoke and left in a hurry.

 

~~

 

“What?” Cry looked up at the Swede.

 

“Just test it.” Felix growled.

 

“You think that a guy with DID killed Dan?” Cry gave him a judging glare. Felix just glared back.

 

“He may not have, he may have. Just check.” Felix sighed.

 

“You know if this comes back, and he did do it, you will ruin a guys life when he already has to deal with more than one person living in his body. He didn't even do it. Another version of him did.” Cry explained.

 

“If he did do this we can help him.” Felix explained. “He needs to be helped.”

 

~~

 

Jack blinked at the sky. It was blue. Extremely blue. So enrapturing blue.

 

“Jack, please step back.” A deep voice spoke if a fake calm. Jack barely cared about that voice. There was bodies. So many bodies. It was only five in the morning and already the bodies where piled high over the building roofs. All these people where dead because of him.

 

“Just jump.” A gurgling voice screamed. Jack looked down to see Anti sprawled on the sidewalk. His throat was slit and his arms twisted.

 

“If I am dead people will be at peace.” Jack whispered. Claws dug into his stomach. Jack screamed. His back slammed into the roof. He clawed at the air. He didn't fall!

 

“Jack wake up!”

 

~~

 

The whole shit show went to hell. That was the only description for all of this. Jack had tried to jump off the building. Now Mark, Tyler, and Ethan where standing guard at the apartment. Felix was called out on an urgent call regarding Harper. Robin was called by a police officer, his mom had had a heart attack. So now Felix was racing down the roads, holding back his panic. His lips felt numb and he wanted to just go to Marzia and curl up with her. But he had a job. So he parked his car and scanned the warehouse with angry eyes. A young office jogged up to him, hos cruiser and a few more officers stood around the building.

 

“What's the deal?” Felix asked as they began to walk up to the building.

 

“We found another body. Dispatch didn't tell ya?” The kid asked. Felix frowned.

 

“No. Lets see it.” Felix huffed, ducking under the tape.

 

“Alright. In here.” The kid opened the door and lead him to the stair case.

 

“What's your name kid?” Felix asked as he jogged up the stairs. The officer swung the door open to show what looked like a lab.

 

“My name is Billy.” The officer answered. Felix's eyes widened. He turned just in time to see the butt of a gun swing down at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how is it?


	14. Chapter 14

Hay. Quick update. I will be taking a small break from writing stuff for now. My depression and anxiety is blocking my creativity. So don't stay up looking for an update from me.

 

See ya later

 

Loka


End file.
